


The Smile Theory

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Lot's of kissing, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a theory: when you smile at foreign people on the street most of them will smile back! And here is what happens when she smiles at some handsome jogger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smile Theory

It was a wonderful Saturday at the beginning of May. Spring had just kicked in in London. The flowers were blooming and the birds singing. I had my first weekend off in four weeks. So I got up, made breakfast and packed a small picnic basket with some sandwiches, drinks and the choclate muffins I had baked the evening before. I put on a warm sweater as in the morning it was still quite cold and got a fluffy blanket out of my closet.  
I should have cleaned my flat but the weather was too nice to stay in my small one room appartment. I took my phone and headphones, a bit of cash and my tablet to read.  
As I walked out my front door a huge smile spread over my face. I loved spring despite my light pollen allergy. Whistling I walked down the street towards the parc and as I felt great I decided to proof my so called smile theory. It's quite simple, you try to make eye contact with a complete stranger on the street and smile at him or her and almost everybody will smile back at you. My first test object today was an older woman walking with a stick, she glanced at me and I smiled at her and - of course - she smiled back. Till I reached the park nine out of ten people had reacted the same way.  
I neared my favorite spot right next to a small pond with a fountain in it. Then I saw him jogging towards me, a thin, tall guy with short curly hair. God, those thighs! People like him were usually the ones not reacting to my little experiment. However, I wasn't quite sure why yet. I mean I'm not your average dream girl, pretty small and curvy. The small, shy grey mouse who usually went unnoticed by guys like him. But as he came closer I just had to smile and to my astonishment he smiled back at me. As he ran past me I turned my head to check out his butt, but he also turned his head and our eyes met again. Wow, those eyes and that smile. When he nearly ran into someone I had to giggle slightly. My day was made!  
I continued to my spot and spread my blanket on the ground sitting down on it. I lay down getting out a bottle of ice tea. I made myself comfortable and started to read on my tablet, Neil Gaiman's American Gods.  
I was sitting there already for nearly an hour when it got to warm with my sweater so I tugged it over my head.  
"Hi. I see you made yourself comfortable."  
Starteled I glanced up. And there he was again - Mister tall, sexy and all blue eyes. Oh, and that voice!  
"Hi." Nothing but a mere whisper.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to startle you."  
"It's okay. Finished your run?"  
"Yeah."  
Well, he had been going for a while as sweat was running down his face and his black shirt was soaked.  
"Are you gonna be here longer?"  
"I plan to, yes."  
"Good. See you then."  
With that he turned and left me dumbfounded jogging off.  
When he was out of sight I finally got myself together again shaking my head lightly I got back to my book. What the hell was that?!  
After I had read for about another hour my stomach growled at me and I ate one of my sandwiches - chicken salad with corn. I read some more but soon had enough of it and plugged my headphones in and listened to the Killers' album Battle Born. I folded my sweater and used it as pillow. Closing my eyes thinking about the tall, handsome guy from earlier. What a dream guy... Thinking about his beautiful blue eyes I fell into a light slumber.  
No idea how long I had slept but when I finally opened my eyes again the sun was still up high so it couldn't have been that long. Sleepy I stretched and as my right arm smacked against something I glanced to my right confused. And there he was, the dream guy...  
He was looking over at me smiling widely.  
"Hi sleeping beauty. I hope you don't mind that I've made myself comfortable on your blanket."  
I popped out my headphones which were silent again. He had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt.  
"Not at all. How long have you been here already?"  
"About half an hour."  
"And you've been watching me sleeping. God I hope I didn't snore!"  
"Ehehehehe. No, you haven't. And no, I've been reading a bit."  
He showed me the cover of a book by an author I've never heard before.  
"Is it good?"  
"Not particularly, but it's okay I guess. What were you listening to?"  
"The Killers."  
"Oh, great. They are really good."  
"Yeah."  
My stomach was growling again and on hearing it he chuckled lightly.  
"Sorry about that."  
"Oh, don't be."  
I opened my basket and put out the remaining two sandwiches, one with ham and cheese the other one with salami, tomato and salad.  
"How about you?"  
"Oh, ahm. Okay. Thank you."  
"Any preferences or shall we split?"  
"What ever you want."  
I handed him half of each sandwich and he accepted thanking me again. We ate mostly in silence occasionally grinning shyly at each other.  
"Some pudding?"  
"Always", he answered eagerly which made me laugh as it reminded me of a little child. And as I opened the box with the muffins I caught him licking his lips. And typical me my thoughts took a totally different direction thinking how his tongue would feel against my naked skin.  
"So are you here often?" He asked.  
"Whenever the weather is nice and my time allows it. How about you?"  
"Pretty much the same. Although I've never seen you here before."  
"Or you never paid attention to me."  
"Well, possible but unlikely."  
"May I ask something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why did you come back?"  
"After our little encounter earlier I couldn't get you out of my head, so I ran through the park again on my way back home and there you were. And then I realized I was sweatsoaken and I possibly should shower before bothering you with my presence."  
"How nice of you. But why? I mean I'm surely not the most attractive girl around."  
I gestured around us to the skinny model type girls all around us, some of them even half naked.  
"You've got something they don't."  
"What's that? Huge tits?"  
He blushed at that, so he obviously had checked me out earlier.  
"Charisma!"  
"You barely know me."  
"That beautiful smile was enough, I think."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. It kind of made my day."  
Again I had to laugh and explained him my theory which made him laugh again.  
"That's amazing. I've never tried that."  
"Well, it's really good when you had a bad day. Makes you feel better somehow."  
He smiled at me again looking down at my lips. God, I really wanted to know how his lips tasted but I was too shy to go for it and also I didn't even know his name. I found it funny he hadn't introduced himself.  
"What's your name, by the way?"  
He looked at me like I was an alien raising his brow. What the hell?  
Teasingly I asked "Forgot your own name?"  
"I'm Tom. And you are?" Again he had that amazing smile on his face.  
"My name's Alex."  
"Pleased to meet you Alex."  
He reached for my hand and I grabbed it. Those big, masculine hands! I wanted to feel them all over my body, but that surely never would happen as guys like him usually just saw me as the friend type and nothing more.  
Our eyes met again and the tension was palpable, at least for me.  
"And what do you do?"  
"When I'm not sitting in the park?"  
Nodding he grinned at me again.  
"I'm an interpreter."  
"Wow, that's impressive. What languages if I may ask?"  
"English, German and Swedish."  
"Why those languages?"  
"Well, I'm German, but I've lived in Sweden for about two years and after that I moved to Scotland. And now I'm here in London."  
"Where in Sweden?"  
"In the very North, near Kiruna."  
"What did you do there? That's like the middle of nowhere."  
"There's a big mining company and I did their English and German correspondence."  
"And in Scotland?"  
"I was a tour guide in Edinburgh for a bit. Not too long, however, as the payment wasn't good and the working hours a nightmare."  
"And now you are here."  
"Yeah, I work freelance. So whoever needs an interpreter can call or e-mail me. How about you?"  
That look again like I was insane.  
"You really don't know?"  
"Don't know what?" What the f... was his problem?  
"Well, I'm an actor."  
"Oh, really? Should I know you?"  
"So I take it you are not a movie fan then?"  
"No, I love movies. It's actually sort of a disease it's called prosopagnosia."  
"You can't remember faces?"  
"Now I'm impressed."  
"I studied classics, so I know Greek a bit. So if I walked away and came back five minutes later you won't remember me?"  
"Well, I guess it's not as bad as it could be. People I love or like I remember at least after a while. And with others I usually pick out one or more features and remember those. Like for you your eyes are quite unique and the scar on your forehead."  
Smiling he simply nodded.  
"Also your voice is kind of distinct. By the way, how did you get that scar? Looks like it hurt."  
"Well, it's kind of stupid really. I was on stage doing a play and one of evening I was about to leave the theatre, picked my back up and someone opened the door and bang."  
"Ouch!"  
"Yeah. Took some stiches."  
"Which play was it?"  
"Coriolanus."  
"Uh, some Shakespeare. Also I don't like the ends of most of his plays. I mean usually everybody dies. I mean why didn't Coriolanus say to his family stay with me and we'll kill the rest?! I don't get it!"  
"Ehehehe. I don't know."  
"Which part did you play?"  
"Coriolanus."  
"The lead! Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow. I never would be able remember all those lines!"  
"It's just repetition really."  
"But still. What else have you been in?"  
"Thor, Warhorse, The Avengers..."  
"Really? I love the Thor movies and The Avengers. Who did you play?"  
I stared at him trying to connect him with one of the characters but couldn't.  
"Loki."  
"You're shitting me?! He's my favorite. No way!"  
"Well, it's a lot of hair and make-up."  
I focused on his eyes again searching for Loki's in my memories which sometimes appeared to be green but his were so blue.  
"You're absolutely amazing in it. Especially the first one. God, that scene with Odin in the weapons vault... I still can't believe that that's you!"

We kept talking like forever about literally everything, finally we laid down and read our books our shoulders lightly touching.  
Suddenly the roar of thunder startled us and we looked around us. The sun was about to be covered by thick clouds which were aproaching rapidly. Shit, I would never make it home before the rain would set in.  
Quickly stuffing all my stuff into the basket I sweared in all languages I knew which amused Tom.  
"What's so funny? I'm just not keen on being soaked from the rain."  
"You could get a cab."  
"I don't have that much money on me you smarty."  
"Well, I do or we go to my place, it's just about two blocks down the road."  
I thought about it and figured it would be nice to spend some more time with him.  
"Okay, lead the way."  
"Great."  
He grabbed the basket while I put the blanket over my arm and as we exited the parc the first rain drops were falling. We quickened our pace but after the first block it was already pouring and my jeans were already soaked to the knees, never mind my t-shirt.  
Finally we reached Tom's garden door and he let us in. The house looked great from the outside. I followed him up some stairs to the front door, he turned the key and opened the door. We quickly disappeared inside, out of the thunderstorm.  
Heavy panting we stood in the hallway looking each other up and down. His hair was stuck to his head and he looked like a puppy that had been bathed. His shirt didn't leave much to the imagination either, I could see his perfect abs and pecs. My panties got soaked - but not from the rain.  
As I looked from his chest back up into his face seeing that his gace was clued to my tits. Looking down I saw that through my thin shirt my dark blue lazy bra was visible and my nipples peaking due to the cold. When I looked back up he had gotten closer and his face was only inches from mine. Swallowing hard I focused on his wonderful eyes. Then he came even closer looking from my eyes down at my lips seeking allowance to kiss me but he didn't go all the way and stopped about half an inch away. I also looked down to his lips and wet my lips with my tongue. Then I did something I've never done before, I just went for it kissing a man I had just met hours ago. He tasted like heaven. After a long quite chaste kiss, his tongue was against my lips while his hand had grabbed the back of my head, so I parted my lips allowing him full access to my mouth and immediately his tongue entered and swirled softly around mine. Wow! I don't think that I had ever been kissed like that before, so full of passion. To my surprise my hand had somehow made it's way into his curly hair.  
When we finally parted we were both panting hard as we lightly smiled at each other. I wanted him and if the buldge in his pants was an indication he wanted me as well. I shivered at the thought of his obvious big cock entering me.  
"We should get out of those wet clothes."  
To proof his point he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Fuck! He caught me staring and chuckled. He reached for the hem of my shirt and questioningly looked at me. A short nod and I lifted my arms and he tugged it over my head as well. Again we just stood there checking each other out.  
Then I reached for the button and zipper of my jeans and opened it. No idea were my sudden boldness came from but I brushed of my shoes and pushed my pants down. As I kicked the rain soaked fabric away I saw him licking his lips and his adams apple jumped up and down as he swallowed hard.  
Now I stepped closer to him and reached for his button and zipper. He also got rid of his shoes and then pushed his pants down as well. When before I had thought his cock was big, I could see, now that it was only covered in the thin layer of his grey boxer briefs, that it was huge.  
He reached out and grabbed my hand.  
"Lets go upstairs."

We went up a small flight of stairs, down the hall and into his bedroom. He led me over to his huge bed and once again we studied each others features. As some cold rain drops ran down from my hair over my back and cleavage I shuddered.  
He leaned down and licked one of the drops from my chest which caused me to moan lightly. Then his lips were on mine again. The kiss seemed like it would never end. As he ran his hands through my wet hair the water ran down to the floor. He withdrew and looked at me with lust filled eyes.  
Clearing his throat he said "I'll get us some towels."  
He turned and left me there on my own. Immediately I missed his body warmth radiating against me as goose bumps started to form all over my body. My bra was also soaking wet so I reached behind me and unclasped it, my huge breasts were slightly hanging down now, my nipples rock hard and I started to shiver. Wrapping my arms around me I suddenly felt really self-conscious. What was I doing? A guy like him just didn't fall for someone like me. Looking down I stared at my too big thighs and calves. I really hated my legs, my feet were okay, but the rest...  
Suddenly Tom stood, a towel around his shoulders, in the door again his eyes fixed to my naked tits, his cock slightly twitching in his pants. I dropped my hands to the sides giving him a better view. I heard him inhale sharply and on his bright grey boxers a dark spot emerged. I smiled at him shyly which seemed to get him out of his stupor as he came closer and wrapped a big towel around me.  
"Thanks." I dried my hair and body as good as possible while he watched me.  
"You are absolutely beautiful."  
Blushing hard I grinned at him. Did he really mean it or did he just say it to get to fuck me?  
Well, I didn't really mind either way. I swallowed and took all my courage "Do you have any condoms?"  
His brows shot up at my boldness, but he quickly nodded.  
"Good." I just stood and waited for him to make a move and only seconds later he did. He stepped really close so that our toes were touching then he leaned down and stuck his tongue into my mouth while his hands started to survey my body until they finally ended up on my breasts teasing my hard buds. I moaned loudly into his mouth. It felt so fucking amazing, his huge, warm hands on me. Slowly he led me backwards towards his bed and as the back of my legs touched the side he shoved me onto it, towering over me. His eyes were dark and the dark spot on his undies had groan even more as well as mine.  
He leaned down and started lapping at my tits, occasionally grazing the skin with his teeth and when he started sucking I almost came.  
After a while he kissed his way down to my belly and finally to my still covered sex. Shit, I hadn't waxed or shaved in two weeks. But it was too late to stop as he had already hooked his fingers into the waistband of my panties and tugged them over my hips. He threw them over his shoulders standing back up and reaching for his briefs. In one swift move he pushed them down and stepped out of them.  
My eyes grew wide with, well, shock as I took in the sight before me. He was really well endowed, cock and balls. He reached for my ankles spreading them a bit so he could kneel between my legs. He put his arms next to my neck and leaned down for another kiss, occasionally I could feel the tip of his erection against one of my thighs.  
Suddenly as his tongue was in my mouth again he moved his hand and without any warning he entered me with one of his long fingers. Whimpering I arched my back. After we had finished the kiss he got onto his knees smiling at me as his finger still explored my cunt.  
"So wet?"  
Another shy smile and shrug of my shoulders.  
"Are you sure you want that?"  
"Yes. Do you?"  
"Oh, yes. Since this morning."  
Eagerly he pulled his finger from me and reached to the bedside table opening the top drawer. He retrieved a condom packet, ripped it open and rolled it onto himself. I almost came again only by the sight of him doing that.  
Automatically I spread my legs wider. He placed his lower half between my legs his cock close to my entrance nipping at the side of my neck. Then he reached between us and teased my clit and folds with his hard on before slowly entering me. We both moaned in unison as he slowly proceeded. He was about half way in as my walls started to clench already around him as my first orgasm washed over me.  
"Sorry." I put my forearm over my eyes in order to hide. But his strong hand grabbed it and placed it onto his shoulder.  
"I probably won't last very long either. It's been a while."  
"For me too." It had actually been over two years since my last sex and almost three weeks since I had masturbated the last time. I just had been too busy.  
He continued his intrusion and finally he was completely burried in me and it felt great. He was panting hard as he started to rotate his hips slowly. He kept that maddening slow pace for a bit, probably till he felt me become tighter again, and then he increased his pace until it felt like he was going to fuck me through the mattrass.  
My first orgasm had been nothing compared to the one washing over me now, I literally could see stars. The sounds of the thunder and rain outside seemed to be far away as I moaned his name loudly. And with a low growl he came as well after one more thrust. I felt his dick twitching inside me as he released his load.  
Still panting hard I put my hands behind his neck and pulled him closer for another kiss. Reluctantly we parted after a while and he pulled out, brushed off the condom and wrapped it in a hanky. Then he covered us with the blanket while wrapping his arm around my naked body. Although I wasn't cold any longer I appreciated the coziness. Silently we lay there for a while doing nothing but cuddling against each other.  
"Shit, that was amazing. Thank you ,Tom."  
"My pleasure." He softly kissed up my neck to my cheek and finally my mouth while squeezing and stroking my sensitive tits.  
"You know, I've never done anything like this before."  
Furrowing his brow he looked at me "What? Having sex?"  
"No. I did that before, stupid. But not with someone I've just met. Although it doesn't feel like we've just met. I don't know, it feels like I've known you for ages."  
"Yeah. I know it probably sounds cheesy but maybe we were destined to meet."  
I looked into his wonderful eyes which almost seemed to shine like diamants and before I knew it I whispered "I love you."  
Shocked he looked at me and I slowly got aware of what I had said, I was equally shocked. But not because I had said those words, but as they were true, I felt. I threw myself at him sticking my tongue into his mouth. He rolled onto his back while I startled him kissing and licking all over his perfect face down his neck to his chest. Gently I stroked my fingers through his light, soft chest hair. I always had hated chest hair but he was just perfect the way he was. I licked and sucked his nipples which caused him to moan loudly and to harden again. I got on all fours towering over him. I leaned down to kiss the freckles on his chest and neck my huge tits hanging down and caressing his belly and cock. Finally I proceeding lower to his belly and then without warning I wrapped my mouth around his gigantic dick sucking hard. As I looked up at him the sight was just so beautiful, his had thrown back into the pillows, his mouth open and his lids fluttering.  
I always had been good at that, all my former boyfriends had acknowledged that as I could deep throat them easily. With Tom, however, this would be a real challenge as he was just so fucking big, not only long but also thick. I slowly took him deeper and deeper till I finally took him in my throat at which he groaned like a wild animal and looked at me in wonder. I kept the slow pace for a while longer until he couldn't take it any longer as he grabbed the back of my head and thrust up into my mouth and throat which was okay with me. After about four hard thrusts I swallowed around him and with a primitive sound he shot his hot seed down my throat. I pulled back a bit so only his tip remaind in my mouth and licked his tip clean. His cum tasted salty but not as bitter as with some guys, I loved it.  
Grinning widely I sat back on my heels looking down at him, he was utterly spent or so I thought. He was panting hard as I covered the both of us with the blanket again. Laying my head on his chest I listened to his heartbeat which was still going quite fast.  
He brushed his fingers through my hair kissing the top of my head.  
"I think someone deserves a reward!"  
Before I could react he had rolled me to my back and was making his way down my body. Finally, when he had reached my mound, I realized what he was about to do. I pressed my thighs together suddenly thinking about how I hated the way I looked down there. In my mind my inner folds were way too big.  
Questioningly he raised his brow and looked at me. Blushing I looked away, avoiding eye contact.  
"Don't be shy, darling." He kissed my thigh just above my knee, the next kiss landed a bit more on the inside. An evil smirk formed on his face and the next kiss was on my mound as low as possible. He kept his mouth there and sticked his tongue out aiming for my clit which he just reached with the tip of his tongue.  
"Fuuuuuck!"  
Now he raised both eye brows. "Mmmmh. You taste fantastic."  
In order to hide I put my forearm over my eyes again.  
"What's wrong, darling? Don't you want me to do that?"  
I could feel him shifting position and coming back up and as I slightly lifted my arm he curiously glanced at me. "Have I done something wrong?"  
I shook my head.  
"Then, what is it?"  
"I just don't... I..."  
He reached for my wrist and gently lifted it and as I saw the smile on his face I nearly melted. His lips made soft contact with mine.  
"You don't have to be shy. Or don't you like oral sex?"  
"No, that's not it. I..." I couldn't tell him, I was afraid he would laugh and then when he saw it he would be repulsed.  
He kissed me again tenderly.  
"I can close my eyes if you want."  
Oh, damn! This man was perfection. Why couldn't there be more like him?!  
"Okay," I whispered and spread my legs lightly.  
With a huge grin he went down again closing his eyes as he passed my belly. I took a relieved breath and opened wider.  
His lips were against my mound again teasing me lightly as he lay down between my legs. Then he stuck his tongue out running it through my pubic hair. When his tongue first made contact with my clit I arched my back and moaned loudly.  
"Put your thighs on my shoulders, love."  
I obeyed and nearly screamed as he sucked on my slick folds. He kept them in his mouth a bit running his tongue over them before releasing them with a slight pop. Then he entered me and swirled his tongue inside of me.  
"Hooooly shiiiiiit!!!"  
He chuckled lightly as he once more concentrated on my clit - licking, sucking and nibbling. And before I knew what happened I climaxed hard against him arching my back and screaming his name.  
When I opened my eyes again he somehow had managed to lay beside me. I looked into his eyes as lightning flashed outside followed by loud thunder. Getting a bit closer to him I kissed him deeply tasting what appeared to be myself on his lips. I wrapped my fingers into his soft hair and pulled him even closer and stuck my tongue into his mouth. As he shifted positions I could feel he was already hard again. He put his hand on the side of my face running his thumb over my cheek.  
When we finally parted I glanced down to where his erection was hidden by the blanket and wiggled my hips against him which caused him to growl and I could feel his precum seeping out of him and onto my skin just next to my hip bone.  
"Another round?" I smiled at him boldly. Who was that woman? I had never been like that with any of my boyfriends. I just wanted him as often as possible.  
He smirked back at me and kissed my cheek "Do you have a favorite position?"  
"I'd like to ride you at some point, but right now I want it rough. So how about doggy?"  
"As you wish."  
He pushed the blanket down and tugged on my arm to get me onto my knees. As I began to turn around to face the headboard he wrapped his long arms around my body and whispered into my ear "I want you to face the mirror so I can see your face when I pleasure you. And I can see your tits bouncing when I ram into you."  
I inhaled sharply, it should be forbidden for him to say stuff like that! I didn't protest, however, and got into position, my big tits hanging down. He got another condom and rolled it over himself then he took his position behind me placing his tip at my entrance. With one hand he grabbed my shoulder while his other helped to slip his dick into me slowly. When he was in about two inches he stopped and his hands digged into my hips.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes, Tom. Fuck me."  
And he did. He rammed into me so hard that it was almost painful. He pulled almost all the way out really slowly and then slammed back in in one rough thrust. He kept doing this over and over, making my tits jump with every thrust.  
Suddenly his hands had left my hips and were playing with my breasts, tugging or squeezing and occasionally pinching my nipples while he slowly rotated his hips.  
"Your so fucking beautiful."  
He leaned forward placing soft kisses onto my back while with one hand still on my tits and with the other one between my legs. As he started to rub my clit his thrusts became harder again and soon we both moaned loudly, our eyes meeting in the mirror. At some point he changed the angle lightly and was brushing his cock with each thrust over my sweet spot. After a few strokes I couldn't handle it any longer and climaxed hard around him. He stopped moving till I had come down a bit and then drove into me roughly digging the fingers of his left hand deep into my shoulder while his right one kept on rubbing my clit. It didn't take long when I felt another orgasm approaching. Only this time he came too with a loud animalistic growl. I could feel him twitching inside me which seemed to last forever.  
Still heavily panting he wrapped his arms around me pulling me up. We laid down spooning, his softening dick still inside me.

 

_____________________

 

It had been a long and exhausting day. After almost six hours of hard work I finally fell down onto my sofa.  
Early in the morning I had received a call from the British government. They urgently needed an interpreter as the German Foreign Minister was visiting and their usual interpreter was ill. Someone had obviously recommended me to them which was fantastic.  
On my way to Downing Street I called Tom telling him the good news and also cancelling our lunch. We had been seeing eachother over the last three weeks as often as possible, having lunch or dinner together, going to the theatre or cinema, running together and of course having mindblowing good sex.  
Today I had even been introduced to the Prime Minister. Somehow I still couldn't believe I had met all those people and as they had been really pleased they'd probably hire me again at some point.  
I felt so mentally exhausted after interpreting simultaneously for hours that I didn't quite remember my own name. Pulling my clothes off I decided to take a long, hot shower. When I was down to my bra and undies there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my bathrobe and walked to the door looking through the peepwhole. A huge grin spread on my face. Tom! I opened the door throwing myself at him.  
"I thought you had to go to that party tonight."  
"Well, I guess I changed my mind, darling."  
I motioned him in and closed the door behind him. He turned to face me, a wild expression on his face. He looked down at me, ripped my robe open, pulled down the cups of my bra and started licking and sucking at me.

It was going to be a long night and when I finally fell asleep in his arms I was also physically exhausted...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to try the smile theory ;-)


End file.
